Beyond the Black Lake
by Allie Belikov
Summary: The soldiers have taken us away form our families, our homes. Rose and Dimitri are finally getting married, but what happens if they get separated. They will do whatever it takes to find each other again, but will they be able to? ALL HUMAN! ONE SHOT!


"**If you refuse to sign the oath we have no choice, but to kick you out." The soldiers had finally come to take us away from our homes, from our lives. Dimitri and Rose are finally looking forward to their 'Happily Ever After', but that all changes when the soldiers come in separating families. Rose and Dimitri will not betray their country, but if they want to stay together it means signing an oath. Having no choice, but to be separated they promise each other they will meet up at the very same spot they first met and get married. But, the only question: What if they can't get there? ALL HUMAN! ONE SHOT!**

**Author's Note: If you ever heard the story of Evangeline, this is kind of like that, but there are also many differences to it.**

The soldiers have come to separate families, friends, and couples. Some of them are lucky enough to be sent together to the next city over.

These soldiers, they have invaded us. Taken everything we know and care about. The sad part is we can't do anything about it. The king said to do this and his word is final. There is no going back on his word.

My finacé, Dimitri Belikov found out about us being separated and he went in to complain about it. He actually went in with another friend of ours, Christian Ozera. Going in to complain didn't do anything better for them. It actually made things worse for them. You see they were going to go one country over the other way from me and my best friend, Lissa Dragomir, but now they're going to the hot countries. Not the nice, sunny, warm countries, but the hot ones. The ones that the employers will make do hard labour for a long time and get paid barely anything. At least, they have each other, I thought. And at least Lissa and I have each other.

The sun was shining today. How could the sun be shining on a day like this? I remember the many troubles that Dimitri and I had gone through. We finally thought that everything was fine, that everything was handled, but now the troubles are worse than before. Now we may not ever be together. Before it was just what the people were saying about us as a couple, they had not liked the age difference. I would give anything to go back to that time and deal with those troubles instead of the ones that I have to face now.

"Rose, come take my hand we have to leave now. The soldiers are coming to empty out the houses." DImitri told me.

A tear rolled down my cheek and he gently wiped it away. "I love you, Roza. Don't ever forget that."He said and kissed me on the top if my head while leading me outside. It was chaotic out here. No one wanted to miss their boat ride out. If they did who knows where they would be sentenced to.

Dimitri suddenly stopped. With all the chaos it was a wonder no one knocked into us. But I couldn't remember what was going on with everyone else. All there was was him and me, me and him; that's all. "Do you remember this place?"

"How could I forget it?" I asked choking on a sob. It was the place where we had met.

He took my hands into his and said, "I want us to meet here. Come back to this same exact place, as soon as you can get there. I want us to get married here."

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It was the sweetest and softest kiss I had experienced in my life. That kiss had held all the emotions from this life-changing tragedy. With all the chaos it was a wonder, we could stop like this. Stop and share this earth-shattering kiss.

But, this kiss didn't last as long as I hoped because soon Dimitri was being pulled away from me. "I love you Roza! I'll love you forever!" I cried as I heard him say this. Tears were flowing down my cheeks freely.

My mouth had closed up and no words could escape my lips. But, then I started running after him and trying to claw at the soldiers as Dimitri fought towards me. "I love you too! I love you!" We were so close, we were almost touching until the soldier grabbed me and started dragging me towards my boat, as I scratched and clawed at him.

As soon as I was on the boat Lissa found me. She saw me crying in a ball. With tears in her own eyes she came over and embraced me in a hug of her own. _We had each other_, I thought. _We can get through this together. As long as we have each other._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

It's been two years. Two years since I saw the chaotic mess of people in my old country. Two years since I was separated from there. Two years since I saw the love of my life. And after two years I am finally finding a way to get back to my old country, going across that black ocean that separated me from my love.

Lissa was coming to. She had hopes that Dimitri would bring Christian to. After all, those two were best friends just like Lissa and I were. Well, me and Lissa were closer friends than them, but they were still close. No one could be like Lissa and I.

Our friend, Mason had a boat and he could take us across to the old country. Mason was in love with me, so he would do anything for me. I felt bad for asking him to do this because I knew he would say yes. I was taking advantage of him and I hated every second of it, but if it was for Dimitri then I would do it. I would do anything for Dimitri. It's been two years and I was still completely in love with him.

Mason said he couldn't go to close to shore because they would notice that he wasn't fishing. If they noticed he was smuggling people in they could kill him and the people he was smuggling, so I didn't want him any closer than he was already. I was worried for us, especially for Lissa, she would have to swim all the way to shore with me.

Fortunately, Mason had found another shore it was a safer way. The soldiers didn't watch out here too much and we wouldn't have to swim. But, this was a longer walk for us and would take so much of our time. When Mason told us this we had quickly agreed. Lissa and I were ready to do anything if it meant we would see our loves again. Once we were actually over there we would be safe. Mason had told us about an old house over there. His aunt lives there now, and she will gladly take us in.

"So this is as far as I can take you guys," Mason said apologetically, "I would take you the full way, but that would put everyone's lives in danger."

"Don't worry Mase you did more than enough. We can take it from here," I said hugging him.

Mason got a huge smile. I can't wait for you to meet my aunt. She's the reason why I know so much about over here. She was lucky enough to actually live over here. Once they kicked everyone out and sent them over to our country I thought she would have to come to, but she didn't. You see, she knew a soldier and he covered for her while she was here. My aunt loved this country so much. Everyone loved this country."

"I know I sure loved it here. What was her name again?" I asked him.

"Susan Ashford. Just ask someone around, they should recognize the name. Gosh, I love her so much. I can't wait for you to meet her. Don't forget to write to me. If you don't I understand, it'll probably be tough getting it to me."

"Thanks Mase, for everything." Lissa and I hugged him, "We'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you guys too. You're gonna come back, right? Everyone will miss you if you don't."

"Don't worry about us."

After such a long walk, we finally arrived at a town. Walking around we asked the first person we saw, "Excuse me, sir. Do you know a Susan Ashford?" I asked politely while Lissa went asking other people too. He pointedly ignored me and kept walking.

"Hey Rose she knows where she lives."

"Yes, just around the corner here then it should be the second house to your right." The lady smiled and wished us luck in finding the house.

We sighed in relief when we got there. I lifted my arm to knock when Lissa suddenly smacked down my arm. I could hear voices inside. We crept over to the window and peaked in. "—know what the punishment is." He said "We told your people execution would take place if you tried to stay here."

Inside crying in a corner was about a forty year old red-headed woman. _She must be Mason's aunt, _I thought to myself. There was a soldier standing near the back that she was pleading with. He must have been the one that snuck her in here. I guess when he thought they were on the verge of finding out about her, he turned her in.

"Please, please don't do this," she pleaded, "I'm sorry, please spare my life."

Lissa and I walked away from the scene. We couldn't stand to see what they were going to do. Would it be a public punishment? I hope not, she didn't deserve that kind of embarrassment.

When we came back after a couple of hours they were gone. Most of the time there would be no sign of anyone ever being there, but this time there was. Proving that it would not be a public punishment, were the blood stains on the floor. I had never actually seen death or the aftermath of it for that matter, but now I saw what it was like. It wasn't pretty, they had taken her body. I had no clue what they would decide to do with it.

Lissa had started sobbing. She hadn't known the woman, but to have known she had been alive almost an hour ago was hard to take in. One day she was fine and the next she turned up dead.

What would Mase think of this? This aunt he loved so much was dead. And the soldier that he thought so highly of and that was completely in love with her like she was to him was the one to turn her in. He saved himself and didn't even think of the one he loved while doing it.

We couldn't look at the scene where everything had happened. We went to the town to find everyone a buzz with the news. This was the latest gossip of the town even though it had only happened a few hours ago.

It was established that no one would enter that house. They thought it was cursed now. Lissa and I knew better. It was not cursed. Not even the soldiers wanted to step in there again. Everyone was convinced that it was cursed. Because of the 'curse' Lissa and I actually had a place to stay and live. I felt a little bad for moving in there, but we needed the house to survive in.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Five weeks have passed in this country and there is still no sign of him. We have enough money to live here forever and wait for them forever, but there is still hope that Christian and Dimitri will come. Every day I go out to the fountain and wait for him. I wait for the whole day, from sunrise to sunset. Walking around occasionally. They have all come to know me over there. I am the broken hearted girl. That's what I am known as now every one thinks of me as that. They don't know where I live or where I am coming form. I disappear at night and come early each morning.

This day was different though. When I came home I saw someone with Lissa. She was smiling and tears of joy were coming from her eyes. I jumped on him and smiled. It was my hope. Christian was finally here! They had finally come back!

"Christian!" I smiled, "I can't believe it! You're finally here!"

"Ros—"

"That means Dimitri is here too. He's waiting by the fountain for me now isn't he?"

I sprinted to the fountain and found that no one was waiting there for me.

"Rose?"

"Why..?" I sobbed, "Where is he? Why isn't he here?"

"Rose, I was trying to tell you," Christian said. "We had finally made plans to escape about a week ago we were off to leave. Everything was going smoothly until we got off a little outside this town. Two soldiers jumped at Dimitri. We were fighting so hard I was about to help him when two came at me too. They chased me away and I couldn't get back to help him. I don't know… he could have escaped from them."

I knew the last part was a lie, "Tell me the truth, Christian." I told him.

"Okay, I heard a gunshot in the distance. And he fell."

"I'm so sorry, Rose"

"He can't be dead." I sobbed, "I would be able to tell. He just can't be dead." After those words came out of my mouth broke down crying I knew they were true. He was actually dead.

After Christian had told me the news I wet straight to my room without supper. I visited the fountain longer now. Maybe he would still come back; maybe Christian had gotten everything wrong. Lissa and Christian were getting married in a week. They wanted it as soon as they could get. They needed to feel connected. I was jealous of them. Not everyone made it out as good as them.

The thing I liked about Lissa and Christian was that they knew how lucky they were. They figured they would make the best out of their second chance and not take it for granted. This was another reason they were getting married so soon.

After their marriage, I felt that it was time to go. I sat by the fountain all day and all night. I slept out there, everyday. Lissa and Christian were getting worried about me. I didn't come into the house once. Not even for a dingle meal. I couldn't eat or drink anything. I needed to see Dimitri and there was only one way to do it.

Three days later I was in such pain. My throat was burning and I was so, so dizzy. I could barely stand anymore. I felt so weak. I could barely even sit down without falling over.

That's when the best thing of my life happened. The pain I had been feeling for the past three days had gone away and I felt like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Standing right in front of me was my prince. Smiling at me. I took his hand and he helped me stand. I wasn't weak anymore. The pain from the starvation and lack of water was gone. I stood up, no longer thirsty or hungry, and walked off with my prince.

Everything was finally perfect. We were had each other again. We had made it past the black lake that had separated so many families.


End file.
